Bloody Storm
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: Saki Syrenna. Uma hitman que tem uma estranha aversão a lutas, porém, quando se encontra em uma batalha, vira uma pessoa sanguinária e insana...Seu alvo: a Vongola, porém ela possui uma estranha ligação com um dos Guardiões do Decimo. Que ligação é essa?
1. Parte I: Os que vivem nas sombras

_"Mas alguma coisa aconteceu_

_Pela primeira vez com você_

_Meu coração derreteu pelo chão_

_Achei alguma coisa verdadeira_

_E todo mundo está olhando_

_Achando que estou ficando louca"_

_**Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love**_

_- "Hey...Obrigado por me ajudar com aqueles caras...Eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer..._

_- Por mim eu te deixaria apanhar pra eles. Mas eu confesso que achei muito injusto tantos caras indo em cima de uma garota._

_- Bem, isso não importa muito, mas você me salvou. Prometo retribuir o que fez por mim._

_- Não conte com isso. Afinal, eu sequer vou topar com você outra vez._

_- Posso ver em seus olhos...O que você mais quer é ficar sozinho, não é? Parece que pensamos a mesma coisa...Vamos ser amigos, sim? Prometo não te 'encher' tanto..._

_- Ah, tanto faz._

_- Não gosta de uma companhia, nem se essa pessoa for uma garota? Realmente você é um 'lobo solitário'..."_

Sob pensamentos que envolviam seu passado, uma jovem queria que tudo isso sumisse de sua mente. Aquela definitivamente não era uma boa hora para voltar ao que já se passou...

- Argh, porque pensar nisso justo agora?

Ainda pensativa, porém com passos firmes, a garota caminhava pelas ruas de Milão, e claro, chamava a atenção dos homens que a viam, e recebia olhares invejosos das donzelas. Mas ao mesmo tempo que ela era admirada, ou invejada, ela era temida. Aquela jovem de pele alva, indiferentes orbes ametista e longas madeixas bordeaux tinha algo a mais.

Ela fazia parte da Mafia.

Ignorando principalmente os olhares maliciosos dos homens, ela continuou a andar, até chegar a primeira parte de deu destino. Fora da agitação das ruas e a movimentação das pessoas, havia uma mansão escondida entre uma pequena floresta. O lugar aparentava ser abandonado, não era possível que alguém habitasse um lugar como aquele. Porém, sem nenhum medo, a garota adentrou naquela mansão., que para qualquer pessoa, parecia uma casa de horrores. A noite tinha acabado de chegar, o que dava ao lugar um ar mais tenebroso. Depois de fechar a imensa porta, ela continuou a andar. Subiu as escadas lentamente, e respirou fundo: Sinal de que estava mais perto de seu destino. Logo depois de adentrar um escuro corredor, ela para em frente a uma porta dupla, feita de maderia nobre, porém desgastada. Sem receios, ela pega na maçaneta e a gira lentamente, até a porta se abrir, quando ela olha para dentro do quarto, dá um leve sorriso, que parecia ser de alívio.

- Mandou me chamar, Chefe?

- Oh...Estava esperando por você. - Uma voz rouca diz ao fundo - Por favor, entre.

A garota entrou no quarto, e chegou perto de uma cama, onde nela estava deitado um senhor que aparentava ter uma idade avançada, e uma saúde bastante debilitada. Logo em seguida ela se ajoelhou do lado da cama, numa expressão de respeito a seu chefe. Com dificuldade, o senhor começou a falar.

- Syrenna...Minha subordinada mais leal...Nosso equilíbrio está se desestabilizando...

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, Chefe?

- A Família Accanito está se dissipando...E sinto que não poderei fazer muita coisa a respeito disso... Os poucos que ainda fazem parte dessa Família...Alguns fugiram, renegaram sua origem, outros foram mortos cruelmente... Além do mais, as outras Famílias da Mafia continuam a nos perseguir... Você, apesar de tudo, é a única que não fugiu, aceitou seu destino...

- Eu não poderia derrotar todos eles... Me sinto mal por isso.

- Não se culpe, Syrenna.

- Mas eu ainda não entendi porque o senhor me chamou até aqui, Chefe.

- Tenho uma missão para você, Syrenna.

- E qual seria?

- Apesar de tudo, nem toda a Mafia está contra nós... Se quer que a nossa Família sobreviva, você tem que se aliar a mais poderosa Família de toda a Mafia italiana.

Ao ouvir isso, a ruiva arregalou os olhos.

- Chefe...O senhor não está dizendo...Para eu me aliar a Família Vongola, está?

- Exatamente.

- Isso seria arriscado, Chefe! Nós iríamos...

- Não, Syrenna. Isso está apenas e suas mãos, pois eu não tenho muito tempo restante.

- Mas a Vongola não é contra nós também?

- Claro que não. Tanto que o Nono já soube de sua missão, e me disse o que você deveria fazer.

- Então, eu tenho que falar com o Nono, certo?

- Não...Seu destino é o Vongola Decimo.

Mais uma vez, Syrenna se surpreendeu com a resposta de seu chefe.

- Mas...Porque fazer isso agora, Chefe?

- Syrenna...Desde o começo, a Família Accanito viveu nas sombras...Nosso poder era extremamente cobiçado, e por nos recusarmos a cedê-los, fomos caçados, tratados como escória por quase toda a Mafia...Por continuarmos em equilíbrio, garantimos a nossa sobrevivência, mas estamos sob constante ameaça...

- Chefe...

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você, com suas habilidades, vai cumprir seu objetivo.

- Chegar ao Vongola Decimo...Acho que isso não será nada fácil.

- Claro que não. Afinal, ele ainda tem seus Guardiões.

- Entendo. Parece que eles vão ser um empecilho pra mim...

- Você está errada, Syrenna.

- O quê? Como assim, Chefe?

- Se eles tentarem te impedir...ACABE COM ELES!

Nessa hora, Syrenna ficou paralisada. As palavras de seu chefe dessa vez quase a deixaram em estado de choque. Parecia que batalhas não eram o seu ponto forte, apesar da ruiva ser temida por muita gente na Mafia.

- Chefe...O senhor sabe que eu não gosto de lutar...

- Ainda com medo de você mesma? Você nunca mudou...

- Isso é para o bem de todos, Chefe.

- Tudo bem, não disse que era para matá-los...

- Ahn? - A ruiva reagiu, atônita - ...Não?

- Apenas derrote-os...Da sua maneira.

Syrenna levou uma de suas mãos ao peito e suspirou de alívio. De alguma forma, ela não queria lutar. O "medo" que ela sentia dela mesma a afetava justamente quando ela estava no calor de uma batalha.

- Chefe, devo partir imediatamente?

- Sim, Syrenna...O destino de nossa Família está em jogo...Vou lhe dizer para onde deve ir...

- Pode dizer, estou toda ouvidos, Chefe.

O silêncio imperou naquele momento. Syrenna estava apreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante. Queria cumprir seu objetivo, ela sabia que estava fazendo aquilo, pelo bem da Família. Depois de uma longa pausa, o senhor disse com dificuldade e tossindo muito:

- Você irá para Namimori.

- Isso é... No Japão...?

- Sim. Tanto os Guardiões, como o Vongola Decimo, estão lá, além de um daqueles bebês...

- Um dos Arcobaleno está com a Vongola?

- Está sim.

- Então, eu estou indo, Chefe.

Syrenna se levantou, e já ia se virar, quando foi impedida por seu superior.

- Syrenna, espere. Tem algo que eu ainda preciso te dizer.

- O que seria, Chefe?

- Meu último desejo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele pegou uma das mãos de Syrenna e a segurou firmemente.. Com um forte suspiro, provavelmente o último, ele disse:

- Quero que você viva, Syrenna. Pois você é a única prova de que a Família Accanito existe, e possui honra... E se os Accanito permanecem ou deixam de existir...Isso está em suas mãos...

Syrenna fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto sua mão esquerda era lentamente solta pelas frias mãos de seu chefe, que morrera depois de suas últimas palavras.

- Entendido, Chefe. - Syrenna disse em um tom sério - Eu não falharei.

Ela se virou, saiu do quarto, e logo deixou a mansão com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Mas sua tristeza logo foi sanada por uma grande determinação. Ela ia fazer seus preparativos para sua viagem ao Japão. Mas alguma coisa a dizia que ela iria se encontrar com algo a mais. Syrenna, no entanto, pouco se importava com o que poderia encontrar em Namimori. Todos no mundo da Mafia sabiam que para Saki Syrenna, nada era impossível. Naquele momento, a Família Accanito estava prestes a sair das sombras, e cumprir sua aliança com a Vongola através dela, nem que para isso seja preciso derramar sangue. E de uma coisa a ruiva tinha a mais pura certeza.

Ela irá completar sua missão. Nem que para isso ela tenha que fazer o que mais tem medo...

**Lutar.**

_**continua...**_


	2. Parte II: A Dama Sangrenta

_"Sou um soldado do meu próprio vazio,_

_Eu sou uma vencedora._

_Me casarei com a noite,_

_E não irei mais chorar."_

**Marry The Night - Lady Gaga**

Dois dias se passaram, e Syrenna finalmente desembarca em Namimori. Em sua mente, apenas o pensamento de que iria cumprir seu objetivo. Porém, ela ainda se perguntava: Como passar por todos os Guardiões até chegar ao Vongola Decimo? Syrenna sabia que isso não seria nada fácil, então antes de sair da Itália ela pegou todas as informações possíveis sobre a Vongola, inclusive a localização dos Guardiões do Decimo. A ruiva achou muito curioso quase todos eles estarem no mesmo lugar praticamente todo o dia.

Dia. Essa era uma palavra que Syrena evitava pronunciar. E também, ela não gostava muito da luz do sol, o calor da manhã. A garota preferia a ecuridão da noite, iluminada apenas pela opaca luz da lua. Ela seguia fielmente a marca de sua Família, vivendo sob as sombras. Então, ela decidiu como começaria sua missão, para cumprí-la perfeitamente, e sem deixar testemunhas.

Syrenna agiria na calada da noite.

A ruiva então foi se arrumar. para começar sua busca ao Decimo. O sol já estava se pondo, sinal de que sua missão estava prestes a começar. Enquanto olhava para o espelho, ela vestia seu traje de batalha, apesar de não querer lutar. Porém, Syrenna estava se esquecendo de algo. Logo ela se lembrou, e pegou um leque que estava dentro de uma de suas malas. No entanto, a sensação de esquecimento ainda não tinha desgrudado dela. Algum tempo se passou e a ruiva continou a pensar, até que ela olha para um colar de esmeraldas que estava em cima da cama. Ao achar o que tanto queria, Syrenna deu um sorriso, aliviada.

- Nossa, quase deixo isso aqui pra trás...

Ela pegou o colar e continuou a fitá-lo, até que ela olha pela janela do apartamento onde estava hospedada, a noite finalmente havia chegado, sem a luz da lua, porém, com o brilho de algumas estrelas, que contrastavam com as esmeraldas do colar que Syrenna segurava. De alguma forma, aquela jóia significava muito para ela.

- É claro que eu não poderia ficar sem o meu amuleto da sorte...

A garota sorriu, enquanto colocava o colar em seu pescoço. Com tudo pronto, ela saiu, e começou a pôr em prática a primeira parte de sua missão: A busca pelos Guardiões. E seu destino estava bem próximo.

Ela seguiu para a Escola Namimori.

Sem ser notada, ela se infiltrou na escola, até chegar ao terraço. O silêncio predominava naquele momento, e Syrenna estava gostando disso. Porém, ela achava que aquele seria o último lugar para estar alguém envolvido com a Mafia.

- Pelo que eu sei, eles costumam ficar aqui durante o dia...Não estou acreditando nisso...Será que eu estou atrás de um bando de colegiais...?

A ruiva então olhou por entre as grades do terraço e viu as ruas praticamente desertas. Em seguida, ela abriu seu leque, e começou a se abanar lentamente, quando de repente percebe algo estranho.

- Ahn? Tem alguém aqui!

Syrenna foi surpreendida por um ataque que vinha por trás dela. Por reflexo, a ruiva conseguiu se desviar, e se afastar um pouco. Depois, ela enxerga a silhueta de um rapaz alto, alvo e de de madeixas negras a olhando fixamente com seus orbes ônix, segurando duas tonfas com chamas violeta.

- Me atacando desse jeito...Quem é você? - Syrenna perguntou.

- Isso não te interessa. - O misterioso rapaz respondeu - Niguém pode ficar na escola a essa hora.

Ele então sai das sombras e se revela: Quem atacou Syrenna foi um dos Guardiões do Decimo, Hibari Kyouya. A garota, quando percebeu, ficou um tanto que surpresa. Principalmente ao ver que um anel muito peculiar estava sob posse dele.

- Isso é... Um Anel Vongola! Você deve ser um dos Guardiões.

- E daí?

- Nada de mais...Pela cor de suas Chamas, você é o Guardião da Nuvem.

- Isso não importa agora. Vou te bater até a morte.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Hibari, a garota sentiu algo que parecia ser congelante por dentro. Syrenna percebeu que naquele momento, ela estava sendo "forçada" ao que ela mais temia: Uma luta. Porém, ela tentou contornar a situação.

- Bater até a morte? Isso foi bem ameaçador. Mas se isso é para me fazer lutar, desista.

Depois dessas palavras Syrenna lançou um olhar desprezível para Hibari, e continuou:

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo com alguém como você.

Syrenna se virou e saiu andando, ignorando completamente a ameaça de Hibari, que não gostou nem um pouco da atitude da ruiva. Aproveitando-se da guarda baixa dela, ele a atacou com suas tonfas. Mas para a surpresa dele, Syrenna abriu seu leque e o colocou atrás dela, próximo a nuca, bloqueando o ataque de Hibari, que ainda fazia alguma força para tentar atingí-la, porém ele não obteve sucesso. Se não bastasse, ela não o deixou recuar, prendendo a mão esquerda dele com o leque que ela segurava.

- Já disse que não quero lutar. Se continuar a me atacar, você vai se arrepender.

Depois de ouvir as palavras de Syrenna, um sorriso de canto apareceu no rosto de Hibari, que parecia confiante.

- Então eu prefiro arriscar esse arrependimento de que você fala.

Hibari conseguiu se livrar do golpe de Syrenna e se afastou, e as Chamas de suas tonfas ficaram mais intensas, o que queria dizer que ele estava pronto para lutar, e Syrenna não tinha como escapar. Ao perceber sua situação, a ruiva sorriu, numa expressão confiante.

- Bem, parece que eu não tenho escolha. Vou ter que lutar com você.

- Venha se estiver preparada.

- Já nasci preparada, querido.

O leque que estava na mão direita de Syrenna foi envolto por Chamas violeta, também intensas. Ela também estava pronta para aquela luta.

- Isso vai ser muito interessante. Ambos usamos Chamas da Nuvem...E eu soube que você é o mais forte dos Guardiões...Vamos ver se isso é mesmo verdade.

- Chega de conversa. Venha logo.

Depois de alguns segundos se encarando, Syrenna foi para cima de Hibari, atacando com seu leque, enquanto ele defendia com as tonfas. O tilintar das armas eram um sinal de que a luta estava equilibrada. Ele tentou atacar, mas se a ruiva não defendia, ela desviava com facilidade. Para tentar acertá-lo, ela contra-atacou com seu leque, porém em um segundo, deu uma deixa para Hibari atacar. Num movimento rápido, ele acertou a perna esquerda da ruiva, para deixá-la vulnerável. Em seguida, ele acertou um golpe forte na testa de Syrenna, a derrubando longe. Com um esforço a mais, ela se recompôs, enquanto Hibari saiu praticamente ileso.

- Tenho que admitir...Você realmente é forte...Parece que vou ter mais trabalho, terei que usar algo melhor que o Ventagllio Di Nuvola.

- É só isso?

- Ainda não acabei! Eu vou...

De repente, Syrenna percebe algo estranho. Ela estava sangrando pela testa, por causa do ataque de Hibari. Nessa hora, o medo que ela sentia de si mesma estava prestes a se concretizar. Ela sentiu todo o sangue dentro de seu corpo ferver, estava perdendo o controle.

- Droga, essa sensação...! - Syrenna pensava.

Depois disso, ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou calada por um tempo. Do nada, ela começa a sorrir cinicamente. Syrenna havia mudado, e Hibari percebeu isso, porém não a atacou, preferiu esperar a reação dela. Quando a ruiva levanta a cabeça, uma surpresa: Suas madeixas haviam crescido um pouco, e seus orbes ametista, haviam se tornado quase brancos, além de uma terrível aura.

- O que é isso? - Hibari se perguntava.

- Huh, está surpreso? Isso é só o começo. Agora você vai saber porque eu sou conhecida como "Bloody Maiden".

- "Bloody Maiden"...?

- Exatamente. Você, definitivamente não deveria ter me acertado. Ou melhor. Você não deveria me deixar sangrar.

Syrenna sorriu mais uma vez, e revelou uma presa similar a de um vampiro entre seus lábios, e uma aura assassina saía dela, o que deixou Hibari num misto de medo e alerta. Mas o que o assustou mais foi quando ela tirou um pouco do sangue de sua testa com o leque, levou a boca e o lambeu com uma pitada de malícia.

- A primeira presa apareceu. E isso é mais do que suficiente para te derrotar. É bom estar preparado, Guardião da Nuvem.

A Syrenna de antes havia desaparecido. O que Hibari estava enfrentando agora, era uma hitman sanguinária e insana, com uma sede de sangue que amedronta a qualquer um. A verdadeira natureza dela havia se revelado, e a batalha apenas começou...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Parte III: Duelo das Nuvens

_"Qual o sentido da vida e qual o significado se todos nós morremos no final?_

_Faz sentido aprender ou nós nos esquecemos de tudo?"_

_**The Phantom Agony - Epica**_

A luta entre Syrenna e Hibari estava para recomeçar. Ela, completamente mudada, estava focada em matar seu inimigo, já que chegou naquele ponto. Já ele, continuava tranquilo, apesar de ser a primeira vez dele vez um oponente como ela. Apesar das palavras anteriores da ruiva, Hibari estava determinado a vencer. Mas Syrenna sabia que essa batalha seria um risco, enquanto isso apenas uma coisa vinha em sua mente.

_- Droga...Não posso deixar a segunda presa aparecer...!_

Essas palavras se repetiam constantemente nos pensamentos dela, pois na forma em que estava, ela já tinha perdido parcialmente o controle, e se continuasse a lutar, as coisas iriam ficar bem piores. Syrenna tinha que acabar logo o que contra a vontade dela havia começado. Mas sabia que o Guardião Vongola da Nuvem não ia facilitar. A luta continuou, ainda equilibrada, porém a ruiva passou a ser mais ofensiva. Ela atacava com seu leque, mas Hibari defendia com as tonfas, atacando em seguida, porém ela também defendia.

Temendo estar em desvantagem, Syrenna já pensava na próxima coisa que iria fazer para terminar aquela luta, que para ela parecia não ter fim. Ou ao menos muito longe de ter um. Até que ela tem uma idéia, que torcia para dar certo. Ao saber o que fazer, a ruiva deu um sorriso de canto, no meio da luta. Percebendo isso Hibari atacou novamente, mas Syrenna apenas recuou. Para ver se ele caía em seu blefe, ela disse:

- Então esse é o poder do Guardião Vongola da Nuvem?

- Ei...Eu só estou brincando com você.

E mais uma vez, as duas armas se encontraram em combate. Elas tilintavam freneticamente, o que significava que ambos atacavam e defendiam em uma velocidade estupenda, e ninguém tinha uma vantagem certa. Ao menos era o que parecia, pois Syrenna estava lutando contra o tempo. Com tudo isso em sua mente, ela resolveu atacar sem pensar em se defender, porém foi em vão. Aproveitando o deslize dela, Hibari a atacou com uma das tonfas, e Syrenna por reflexo defendeu com o leque. Ele sorriu de canto, como se já esperasse que ela iria fazer aquilo. Ela foi atingida, mas já se preparava para contra-atacar, quando é surpreendida. Seu braço direito estava paralisado, e o leque que segurava, havia sido arremessado longe, sinal de que seria impossível recuperá-lo. Rapidamente ela recuou, queria fugir, mas sabia que não podia. E também, não era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

- Agora você não vai escapar de mim.

Syrenna respirou fundo, e deu um leve sorriso, o que demonstrava um pouco de confiança, apesar de ela estar muito receosa por dentro.

- Você é melhor do que eu pensei. Parece que vou ter que usar algo a mais.

- Como se você tivesse alguma chance. - Ele rebateu - Sem a sua arma, está indefesa.

- Não tenho escolha. Vou ter que apelar um pouquinho.

A ruiva fecha os olhos, e Chamas da Nuvem bastante intensas começam a sair de suas mãos. Vendo a guarda baixa de Syrenna, Hibari atacou frontalmente e em grande velocidade. Mas havia chegado a vez dele ser surpreendido.

As tonfas dele foram bloqueadas por dois arcos, com oito lâminas cada. Syrenna havia revelado sua verdadeira arma, mas pagaria um preço por isso. Ela só poderia usá-la, caso estivesse em sua forma final. Quando o jogo parecia virado, a ruiva sente algo estranho. Ela lentamente estava perdendo o controle. Syrenna não estava lutando apenas contra o Guardião Vongola da Nuvem, mas consigo mesma também. Ela tinha que por um fim nessa batalha, ou tudo estaria perdido.

- Hey...Você não achou que iria me acertar, ia?

- Essa arma...É bem diferente, nunca a vi antes.

- Surpreso outra vez?

- Não... estou empolgado.

- ...Empolgado...?

- Dessa vez, vou te bater até a morte.

A batalha prosseguiu, mas agora Hibari tinha uma pequena vantagem, por causa da preocupação da ruiva, que agora já pensava no pior. Caso a segunda presa aparecesse, de uma coisa ela tinha total certeza.

Se ela perdesse o controle totalmente, lutaria até o fim para roubar o sangue de seu oponente, e de qualquer um que tentasse impedí-la.

Os dois continuaram a atacar e se defender um do outro, mas algo estava errado. Syrenna já atacava institivamente, sem pensar, o que foi suficiente para Hibari esquivar das afiadas lâminas dos arcos da garota, e acertá-la em cheio com as tonfas, num golpe que arremessou a ruiva longe, batendo em uma das grades que cobria o telhado, e amassando-a com o forte impacto.

Syrenna se levanta, ferida, mas de repente a expressão em seu rosto muda. Ela já não conseguia manter o auto-controle, sinal de que a segunda presa estava prestes a aparecer. Ela sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais lento, a ponto de parar. O ferimento que ela tinha na cabeça começou a sangrar mais e mais, o que foi suficiente para despertar a forma mais assombrosa da garota. A luta agora iria tomar outro rumo. Hibari já estava em alerta, esperando o momento certo para atacá-la. Syrenna, por sua vez, sorriu, mostrando as duas presas, e correu em direção ao rapaz para atacá-lo, porque naquele momento ela só queria uma coisa.

- Seu sangue...SERÁ MEU!

Na calada da noite, aquela luta interminável estava chegando ao seu fim. A habilidade de vampira, que Syrenna carrega consigo, é como uma espada de dois gumes. Ao mesmo tempo que é a sua força, é o seu maior ponto fraco.

Naquele momento, Syrenna fazia jus a alcunha que recebera, "Bloody Maiden", que significa "Dama Sangrenta". Aquela que ceifa a essência da vida de seus inimigos, e de qualquer um que cruzar seu amaldiçoado caminho.

Como uma fera faminta, ela tentou acertá-lo continuamente com os arcos. Hibari se esquivava e a atacava em seguida, mas nada fazia efeito nela, era como se Syrenna ficasse mais resistente a cada golpe que recebia. Em um de seus ataques, as lâminas de um dos arcos acertam o ombro direito de Hibari, que começa a sangrar. Ao ver seu oponente ferido, Syrenna entra em frenesi, e aumenta a velocidade de seus ataques, o que faz Hibari recuar. Porém, para a surpresa dele, ela para de atacar. Depois de uma longa batalha contra sua fera interior, finalmente ela retoma a consciência. Suas madeixas voltaram ao tamanho normal, suas presas sumiram, e seus olhos voltaram a cor púrpura. A feição dela também mudou, e ela estava sem seus arcos. Porém ela ainda estava ferida, e ela decidiu que a luta finalmente teria um fim.

- Tenho que admitir...Você realmente é forte. Eu adoraria continuar, mas não posso.

- Ainda não terminei com você.

- Ah, terminou sim. Mas não se preocupe. Nós vamos nos enfrentar novamente em breve. Sabe esperar, não é?

Hibari se calou, e a ruiva entendeu isso como se fosse um sim.

- Bem, acho que você entendeu. Mas antes de ir, quero que me escute com atenção.

Ele continuou em silêncio. E Syrenna prosseguiu:

- Mesmo uma nuvem solitária, que protege a Família de uma forma independente, ser ser obrigada...Chega uma hora em que ela se dissipa, e quando isso acontece, ela se torna vulnerável. Guarde minhas palavras, Guardião da Nuvem.

Ela então sorriu, enquanto convertia seu corpo a um pequeno lago de sangue, que se moveu para fora do campo de batalha, deixando Hibari sozinho. Depois de sair da escola, ainda em sua estranha forma ela seguiu para o seu apartamento. Assim que entrou no quarto ela voltou a sua forma normal, com a testa e o braço esquerdo feridos. Vendo seu estado, ela tirou suas roupas manchadas de sangue, e foi para o banheiro. Assim que ela ligou o chuveiro, fechou os olhos e deixou o jato d'água cair da cabeça aos pés, dissipando o sangue que antes havia em seu corpo ferido, por causa da intensa batalha que tivera. Enquanto isso, ela pensava.

_- Nossa...Sofri um dano muito grande nessa luta, e por muito pouco não ponho minha missão a perder. Realmente enfrentar os Guardiões Vongola não vai ser nada fácil._

Depois do banho, ela saiu enrolada na toalha, e viu pela janela que os primeiros raios de sol estavam aparecendo no céu, o que não a deixou nem um pouco animada.

- Parece que está na hora de dormir. Uhn...

A ruiva vestiu uma camisola branca de seda, enxugou suas madeixas, e foi cuidar de seus ferimentos. Enquanto isso ela já planejava o que iria fazer na noite seguinte.

- Eu odeio meu próximo alvo. Mas se é algo que eu não suporto, tenho que me livrar logo.

Syrenna suspirou, e em seguida pensou enquanto terminava de colocar a atadura em sua testa.

- Meu próximo alvo é o Guardião Vongola do Sol.

Ela sentou na cama, tirou o colar de esmeraldas que estava em seu pescoço e colocou debaixo do travesseiro. Depois ela começou a enfaixar seu braço esquerdo, já com uma leve sonolência. Logo após terminar, se arruma na cama para dormir, quando vê algo que chama a sua atenção.

No criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, ela encontra uma carta de baralho, uma Dama de Espadas. A ruiva achou aquilo um tanto estranho, mas quando ela pega a carta e olha a parte de trás dela, cuja figura era um lobo cinzennto sob um fundo avermelhado, Syrenna fica num misto de espanto e dúvida.

- Lucien...POR QUE ELE ESTÁ AQUI?

**Continua...**


End file.
